pokegirlspokecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachne
Sukebe was a madman, but he wasn't completely out of his head. He knew that the swarming insect breeds he had created had the potential to grow way beyond anyone's ability to control, so he created a new breed of pokegirls designed to be their perfect predator. Starting with the Spinnertit, he used the many diverse spider species of the world to further enhance this breed of pokegirl, resulting in the Arachnae. As a metamorphic breed, the Arachnae has two forms. Their more human taming form is near human in appearance. Skin color is most commonly black or brown, though there are a few members of the breed that take on far more exotic colorations like those found in the more vibrant colored spider species. These individuals almost always fetch a higher selling price. Their eyes are always compound, even if they weren't as a Spinnertit. Again the most common colorations are black, brown, or red for the eyes. They also lose the additional breasts of the Spinnertit, but the two they have left almost always increase in size to make up for that fact. The other form, the breed's battle form, keeps the same coloration, but everything else changes to at least some extent. The lower body sees the most drastic transformation. From the hips down she has a large spider body in place of legs. This body frequently has a colored marking on the abdomen, similar to that of the Black Widow spider even if the rest of her body is not black. This marking can also be found on their human back or the front of their abdomen. The number of legs on the spider body correlate to the number of arms she has in her battle form. It seems to be about an even split between the battle form possessing two sets of arms and two sets of legs or only one set of arms and three sets of legs. Their entire body becomes covered in a tough exoskeleton that grants some extra protection. They also can manifest a spider-like set of mouthparts. Two fangs, officially called chelicerae, sit overtop of their mouths and two pedipalps, short leg-like appendages, sometimes appear on the sides of the face. The breed seems to have the ability to throttle their shape-shifting, as many members of the breed can often shift to an intermediate stage between their taming and battle forms. This form has the soft skin and human face of the taming form but tauric body of the battle one. The Arachnae is a strong choice for any tamer with a Spinnertit interested in improving her combat potential. For just the price of an uncommon evolution stone, he or she gains all of strengths of the Arachnae while ridding his or her 'girl of the Spinnertit's lung problems. They fight best at close range, using their fangs to inject their opponents with venom and increased strength to perform tackle and stomping attacks. They are also very powerful jumpers, able to catapult themselves across the battle field or high into the air. They can still use their webbing in their battle form, the spinnerets located in their natural location on the spider body, and many that fought as Spinnertits retain their tactics utilizing their silk from that pre-evolutionary stage. Although they do have slightly higher durability than normal, it is still a good idea to train them to use their speed and agility to avoid attacks, rather than try to absorb the damage. Most Arachnae are very passionate and lustful Pokegirls. When it comes to taming many like to be dominant and on top during taming. The average Arachnae won't be into bondage as much as other spider type breeds, though they aren't opposed to creating a large web to tame their partner in instead of a conventional bed. Most Arachnae prefer to tame in their bipedal form, rather than their tauric battle form. This may not be true in all individuals especially feral born Arachnae. Although rarely utilized as such, they can make for some interesting opponents in sex battles. Although they have no powers or enhancements that allow them to specialize in sex battles, their additional limbs, enhanced strength, and strong webbing can let them pin down their opponents while they have their way with them. In a harem, the only quirk known to the breeds is that some have a tendency to be aloof and sarcastic initially. Once they are more at home or comfortable with their harem sisters or tamer, they become passionate and loyal, though the sarcasm still stays. This quirk isn't present in all members of the breed, however. The Tarantella line still can grate on their nerves, though the Arachnae's combat abilities means they have an easier time getting the other spider breeds to back off. Feral Arachnae are typically very aggressive and territorial, building a large web for a shelter. Tamers wanting to capture an Arachnae should bring a strong 'girl that has an elemental type advantage over them, most notably Flying, Fire, or Rock types. Another danger that feral Arachnae present is that some show the instincts that lead spiders to practicing sexual cannibalism. Should a human find themselves forcefully being tamed by a feral Arachnae, the best course of action is to coax them into shift to their taming form, making the bite mostly harmless compared to the venomous one that could occur while they're in their battle form. The best way to accomplish this is to caress her legs, a sensation enjoyed by many of the breed so they shift to their taming form to greater appreciate it. Many Arachnae pokewoman used to be Spinnertits who wanted to be able to feed their own children. It is the easiest evolution to obtain compared to the battle stress trigger of the Spidergirl or the rarer and more expensive Round Stone for the Scorpiagirl. Threshold into an Arachnae is rare. Much more frequently human girls with a strong family history of Arachnae become Spinnertits instead. When thresholding does occur, it is always into their taming form so there is actually less discomfort than the transformation to a Spinnerit. Category:Bug Category:Poison Category:Prime Category:Pokegirls